


hand in hand

by prettyryden



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gay, I just love dan and phil so much and I want them to be happy, M/M, New Years, New Years kiss, Soulmates, TATINOF, Tatinof ref, True Love, dapgo, dapgo ref, i almost cried writing this, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyryden/pseuds/prettyryden
Summary: reminiscing is better then forgetting





	

the time is 11:37pm, the date is december 31st ,the year 2016.   
the setting is their cozy flat,the fireplace burning in the background and the new years countdown ticking away on someone's laptop.   
dan has his head buried in phil's chest,cuddling closer as the seconds tick past on the MacBook.phil strokes dan's honey-brown hair , he says softly "you can't go to sleep now,we have to stay awake until the new year"  
they decide to talk and talk they do.they talk about the tour and how much fun it was. "that bloody tour bus wifi was terrible though" dan says,and shakes his head and lets out a little laugh at the absurdity of it all.the fact they were famous from the internet and that dan the world with his once-idol,now best friend and close relationship partner."at least we were together through it all" phil replies. and then for a moment their eyes lock and they stay frozen on each other ,how can two people be so perfect for each other. it almost never happens but they were a lucky few,the ones who find true love.and dan and phil were quite lucky in that matter as well.  
"what about the book" dan suddenly says, "wasn't that so much fun"  
Phil picks up the copy of the book from the coffee table and they look through all their memories,memories of the year past and now he could see all the possibilities too. them adopting a child,standing across dan at the altar as they said their vows.he saw their life together and he saw their life in the future and at once he realised what he really knew all along.  
they have the love that only comes across once in a lifetime.maybe never for some people.and all they can do is keep it going on until they die,hand in hand.


End file.
